To His Amusement
by ModernDivine
Summary: "I guess all the past avatars must've been this clueless too, huh?...Come on, what do you really think of-" A playful makorra SHIP


**Acknowledgment:**

I herby acknowledge that the work of fiction presented here is for my own personal amusement and entertainment purposes alone.

**Disclaim**: I do not own Avatar or LoK.

I've been desperately searching for the exact prompts to fulfill my official makorra heart strings...But, I guess duty calls when I must write this one plot bunny myself.

* * *

Prompt: Clueless

* * *

"This is some...uh...nice attic you got here."

"What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"After the match."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He looked..._concerned_."

"Who?"

"..."

"Oh? Mr. Hat Trick finally showed some emotion, huh? Well that's expected; he was worried about you."

"Yeah...well, he sort of _vented_...about _you_."

"What do you mean?"

"He confided in Pabu."

"..."

"What? Don't look at me like that. Seriously he—"

"He...indulged himself in a nice long talk...with a _fire ferret_? When he should have talked to you, his _own_ brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well...it's nothing to get worried over, reaaally."

"No, I mean, I didn't mean to assume—"

"It's okay, Korra. Really. (_inhales deeply)_. You really are clueless."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"No. No. I should've known. I mean the way my brother gets worked up all over _it_ and stuff—"

"Wait, what? What are you talk—"

"I mean I really should've seen _it_ coming. I guess all the past avatars must've been this clueless, too, huh? You avatars and your silly peacebending—"

"_Peacebending_? And for the umpteenth time, I must ask what in the spirits are you saying?"

"..."

"Bolin! Come on! Do you want me to earthbend that smirk off your face? I have _no idea_ what you mean by—"

"Face it. I mean answer this, o'mighty Avatar, what do you think of _him_?"

"Think of who?"

"You know _who. _Come on Avatar _Korra_, this isn't a big brainer. What do you think of M A K—"

_Creak._

"Bolin. I got your favorite dumplings—" Mako entered the room as his eyes trailed over to find Bolin in a compromising position with the wall. Then his eyes trailed over to the young Avatar who did anything but avoid his gaze.

"What are you two doing? And why is Bolin _pinned_ to the wall with ice—"

Korra glared at said earthbender with a _don't-say-anything _look.

"We were just...uhh...practicing!" She admitted rather quickly; she swore she felt her face heat up. "Yeah, um...just trying out some moves, _right_ Bolin?"

The earthbender nodded painfully as he craned his neck and muffled in response rather loudly.

Korra fiddled with her hands in embarrassment as she regained composure and coughed as Mako raised a brow for her to continue.

"Anyway, I should probably, uhh, go now. Ya know I can hear _Tenzin_ calling me for some lychee juice—haha, silly spiritual telepathy thing we got going on—uh, if you know what I mean," she started as she headed for the entrance, not before bumping into a hinge on the door.

"Ow! Um, yeah I'll see you guys later," she finished with a flustered look on her face.

Later that evening, Bolin found his pantry deprived of dinner which resulted in a very brooding Mako who later found his side of the room rampaged by a little fire ferret and a note, to which he burned in his fist in a heartbeat**.**

**CLUELESS**

**...**

The next day at noon, Korra received teasing looks from Ikki and Jinora after...she repeatedly muttered and cursed over a certain firebender's name throughout training. Little did she know he was a few steps behind her.

With widened eyes and a flustered face, Korra had to get rid of these two. Mako, on the other hand, figured his missing little brother went to charm his way into Air Temple Island. The two benders exchanged rather intriguing thoughts.

_Damnit, when I find him, I'll make sure he regrets ever keeping that ferret...AND __**NO DUMPLINGS**__ for a month!_

_That crazy Bolin! I'm gonna pummel him to the ground before he can say __**Avatar Aan**__—_

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you **like** him?" Ikki interrupts in her mile-a-minute voice. And Korra responded by earthbending them into the air before they could say anything.

"_Ugh! I can't believe him!"_

* * *

A/N: As I lie back in my seat, I am seriously considering on toning the last thought bubble from Mako&Korra, into drabbles. Hehe, please **leave a comment **as to how I did! **Thank you!(:**


End file.
